User talk:Emthesmall
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cp post.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 03:42, August 31, 2013 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:57, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:30, April 1, 2015 (UTC) The Starvation of Angels The story just uploaded, The Starvation of Angels: Angel Killings, is that the next story in the series after The Starvation of Angels? Or a seperate piece? SoPretentious 21:12, August 16, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:09, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Plagiarism Do you have any links to show how the story you just edited is plagiarized? As we take instances of plagiarism seriously (a six month/permanent ban depending on severity), we are looking for evidence to back up any claims made. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:21, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: I cannot directly, but I put a tag on it and an admin will delete it once he sees it. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 12:01, April 21, 2017 (UTC)